Items
Single Use Items * Balms take ten seconds to be applied to the target. A character applying a balm must make an audible count "Applying One, Applying Two..." to indicate their actions. * A potion can be poured instantly but does not work if thrown. After the count, the character must name the effect of the balm or potion for the target to hear. However this is considered an OOP statement and surrounding characters will not know the nature of the effect beyond what he/she can deduce from the target's reaction. * It takes three seconds for an oil to be applied to a weapon and the character performing the application must make an audible count of "Applying One, Applying Two..." The effect lasts for one attack and bypasses armor if the target is successfully struck. * The effect of a gas must be called as it is thrown and if a target is struck on the weapon or shield by a gas, he/she still takes the effect. Vessels Materials Only certain metals can hold magic. Below is a list of what materials can hold magic and how much they can retain. *Silver Ore - One Enhancement *Gold Ore - Two Enhancements *Mithril Ore - Three Enhancements *Adamite Ore - Four Enhancements These metals can be turned into vessels that help shape the nature of the magic they sustain. Below is a list of the common vessels and the properties of enchantments and empowerments they are imbued with. Rings *Defensive enchantments are activated at will and may only target the wearer. *Offensive enchantments are activated at will and are delivered through a packet or through an unarmed attack. *Defensive empowerments are activated during recuperations and may only target the wearer. *Offensive empowerments are activated during recuperations and are used to enhance all unarmed strikes. **Gold rings deal an additional three damage to Fiends when using unarmed combat. **Mithril rings deal an additional two damage when using unarmed combat. **Adamite rings cannot be Shattered. 'Jewelry' (Necklaces, earrings or any other common form of jewelry except rings) *Defensive enchantments are activated at will and may only target the wearer. *Offensive enchantments are activated at will and are delivered through a packet. *Defensive empowerments are activated during recuperations and may only target the wearer. *Offensive empowerments are activated during recuperations and used to enhance Spell Aptitude damage or adjust Spell Aptitude taglines. **Mithril jewelry cause spell aptitude to deal an additional two damage. **Adamite jewelry cannot be Shattered. Armor *Defensive enchantments are activated at will and may only target the wearer. *Offensive enchantments are activated at will and are delivered through a packet. *Defensive empowerments are activated during recuperations and may only target the wearer. *Offensive empowerments offer no benefit in this vessel. **Adamite armor gives an additional five armor points. Shields *Defensive enchantments are activated at will and may only target the wearer. *Offensive enchantments are activated at will and are delivered through a packet. *Defensive empowerments are activated during recuperations and may only target the wearer. *Offensive empowerments offer no benefit in this vessel. **Adamite shields cannot be Shattered. Bow/Bandolier/Launcher *Defensive enchantments are activated at will and may only target the wearer. *Offensive enchantments are activated at will and can apply to one thrown/shot missile drawn from the vessel per recuperation. *Defensive empowerments offer no benefit in this vessel. *Offensive empowerments are activated during recuperations and are used to enhance all thrown or shot missiles held within the bow/bandolier. **Gold Bows, Bandoliers or Launchers cause the ranged missiles they hold to deal an additional three damage to Fiends. **Mithril Bows or Bandoliers cause the ranged missiles they hold to deal an additional two damage. **Adamite Bows or Bandoliers cannot be Shattered. Melee Weapons *Defensive enchantments are activated at will and may only target the wearer. *Offensive enchantments are activated at will and are delivered through a melee weapon strike. *Defensive empowerments offer no benefit in this vessel. *Offensive empowerments are activated during recuperations and are used to enhance all melee strikes. **Gold melee weapons deal an additional three damage to Fiends. **Mithril melee weapons deal an additional two damage. **Adamite melee weapons cannot be Shattered. Only five of the same enchantment can be used from any sources before a character recuperates. Permanent Items Locks Magical deadbolts protect a building or room from being entered through any opening. Magical padlocks prevent a container from being opened by any means. When a magical lock is constructed, the maker will choose between a deadbolt and a padlock. Only one padlock may be used on a single container. Deadbolts may only be used on doors. A building may contain an unlimited number of padlocked containers but only one deadbolt per average sized building, level of a multistory structure or wing of a multifaceted edifice. When a magical lock is constructed, two matching keys are also created. The creator may make additional keys at this time or later by using one piece of additional ore per key. A magical lock may be opened using one of these keys or it can be picked. Summoned creatures and clockworks cannot use keys to open locks. To pick a magical lock, a character must have the same level Tinkering that was used to construct the lock and must have lockpicks of the same material as the lock. Picking a magical lock takes 5 minutes and the character must roll a 15 or higher on a 20 sided dice unless a Skill Bonus or the lock specifications state otherwise. Open or unattached magical locks may be stolen. Magical locks cannot be broken with Strength or Shattered. Identification Herbs Any character with the Appraisal, Herbalism, Summoning, Alchemy, or Poison skill can recognize the raw herbs relative to his/her skill on sight. Minerals Any character with the Appraisal, Mining, Enchanting, Empowering, or Warding skill can recognize the minerals relative to his/her skill on sight whether the minerals are in raw or crafted form. Poisons Any character with the appropriate level of Appraisal or Poisons can recognize an oil or gas he/she examines for three seconds. The character can not move, speak, activate a feat with a type other then "Negate" or sustain any hit point damage during the examination or he/she must begin again. Alchemy Any character with the appropriate level of Appraisal or Alchemy can recognize a salve or potion he/she examines for three seconds. The character must be holding the item and cannot move, speak, activate a feat with a type other then "Negate" or sustain any hit point damage during the examination or he/she must begin again. Tattoos Any character with the Tattooing skill can determine whether a tattoo is magical by examining it for ten seconds. The character must be touching the tattoo and cannot move, speak, activate a feat with a type other then "Negate" or sustain any hit point damage during the examination or he/she must begin again. The character cannot determine the specific magic within a tattoo except through the appropriate identification ritual. Magical Items Any character with the Enchantment or Empowerment skill can determine whether an item carries the magic of their given skill by examining an item for ten seconds. The character must be holding the item and cannot move, speak, activate a feat with a type other then "Negate" or sustain any hit point damage during the examination or he/she must begin again. The character cannot determine the specific enchantment or empowerment within an item except through the appropriate identification ritual. Summoned Creatures Any character with the Summoning skill can recognize the magic that binds a summoned creature on sight. Other information about the creature's abilities and who controls it must be gained through role-play. Category:Gear Category:Rules